1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies, more particularly, to a connector assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are used in computers and servers to transmit power or signals to peripheral devices. For different peripheral devices, the computers or servers often need different connectors, such as USB connector, IEEE 1394 connectors, and the like. In related art, each of these connectors is separately mounted on the computer, which results in complex and difficult assembly and lack of adaptability in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.